Large-scale server pools (also known as “clusters”, “clouds” or “data centers”) are becoming more and more prevalent in the world of data processing. Every day, new businesses take advantage of this technology by moving their applications “into the cloud”. As such, when a customer of one of these businesses uses a computing device to interact with a respective business, the customer actually interacts with one or more servers of a server pool or cloud that the business has purchased or rented.
Businesses and customers receive numerous benefits from these emerging server pools, including increased capacity, responsiveness and speed. However, while existing techniques enable many small and large businesses to harness the power of these server pools, these techniques fail to enable the use of server pools in many other contexts.